HOT
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: Capitulo 2 --Sasuke desea a su Kitsune y nunca acepta un "No" por respuesta, no importa el lugar donde estén lo hará ceder a su deseo. SASUxNARU-YAOI/PURO LEMON
1. Acordes

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice "LEMON-LEMON"

**Esta serie esta por completo dedicada a mi shisho**

**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**

**Quien me conduce por el camino de la perversión **

**^_^**

**.**

**º**

**O**

**º**

**.**

**.ºo*HOT*oº.**

_**Acordes**_

Sasuke estaba como loco buscando por la habitación aquello que necesitaba.

Levantó la vista para ver el reloj en la cómoda de su pieza.

"20:45"

_Maldición._ farfulló irritado.

Justo cuando necesitaba algo, no lo encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hallase si hasta ayer lo tenía entre sus manos cuando Naruto le dijo que podría ir a su casa esa noche?

Todo se había arruinado desde el principio.

Sus padres le dijeron que se iban de viaje pero a último momento se arruinó cuando llegó Deidara de visita, por lo que sus padres no quisieron que Itachi los acompañara. Después cuando consiguieron todo para ponerse en marcha, el automóvil murió antes de arrancar.

En resumen, en su casa había cuatro personas que originalmente no deberán estar ahí y en quince…

"20:50"

No, en diez minutos llegaría el Dobe.

La casa era de dos pisos, si, pero desde abajo se oía con bastante facilidad lo de arriba y ya habían pasado tres días por lo que no quería posponer esa noche.

Tres dolorosos y agonizantes días y no le importaba qué o quienes estuvieran allí, no pensaba cancelar sus planes.

Detrás de unas cajas en su placard encontró lo que buscaba. Extrajo la cajita plástica trasparente donde estaba el cd.

Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga para cierto rubio.

"Definitivamente" Pensó nuevamente mientras oía desde su habitación que Naruto llegaba antes de lo acordado, el solo oír su voz lo hacía sentir cosquillas en la intimidad de su cuerpo.

Fue hasta su reproductor de música y puso el cd, seleccionando los distintos temas que quería escuchar y poniendo pausa, dejando el control remoto sobre las frazadas. Apagó las luces, dejando encendida la del velador en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama.

_Oye, Teme…_Entró el rubio a la habitación para encontrarlo parado al lado de la cabecera de la cama._ ¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro´dattebayo? Aquí no podremos estudiar…_

El pelinegro pasó por su lado para ir hasta la puerta, ubicándose en lo alto de la escalera.

_Oye, mamá, no comeremos, estaremos estudiando así que no vengas._

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a meterse en la habitación, cerrándola con llave. Escuchó que el Kitsune tropezaba con los muebles.

_Ouch! Sasuke, prende las luces´ttebayo!_

_ ¿De qué hablas Dobe? Así está perfecto._

_ ¡No me digas así, Teme! Estas mesas que tienes por todos lados, son tan bajas que no se ven! _

_La cama se ve y eso es suficiente, _ El Uchiha empezó a quitarse el calzado y la remera.

_¡¿Teme que haces?! Tus padres están…_

_Quítate la ropa, Naruto, ahora._

_¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No podemos´dattebayo! Ya te dije que tus…_

Con un suspiro, el pelinegro se llegó hasta él y tomó los libros de sus manos, dejándolos en cualquier lado del piso.

_Levanta los brazos._pidió secamente, estaba al limite y no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

_No, _se atrevió a decir su amante.

_ ¿No?_ repitió Sasuke con tono de burla. _ ¿Te estas negando?_

_Exacto, vine a estudiar no a… ¡Teme, maldita sea!_

El rubio se vio alzado y arrojado como un trapo sobre el colchón. Le quitó la camiseta mientras intentaba levantarse, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba descalzo y con el pelinegro sobre él con las manos en los botones de su pantalón. Intentó detenerlo pero como ya sabia de antes, eso era prácticamente imposible, pero eso no significaba que dejase de hacerlo.

Sostuvo su mano antes de que llegase a su miembro.

_Teme Sasuke…ahora no, después…_ En verdad no quería pero no porque le disgustara que lo tocase, todo lo contrario, ya sabia como se ponía cuando el pelinegro quería hacerle el amor y únicamente lo detenía el saber que no estaban solos en la casa.

Una mirada asesina cruzó por el rostro de su novio.

_Dobe, ¿Recuerdas la vez en el cuarto de limpieza de la facultad?_

Un rubor violento se apoderó de las fracciones del rubio ante las imágenes que se le cruzaron por la mente.

_Si, _respondió pasando saliva. Su excitación subió más al ver la sonrisa lenta que curvó los labios del Uchiha.

_Entonces saca tus manos o te va a pasar algo que no tendrá comparación._

_P-Pero no quiero que ellos escuchen._

_No escucharán, Kitsune._ El pelinegro asió el control remoto y activó el equipo de música. Los acordes llenaron la habitación y Naruto quitó sus manos, sintiendo como su pene era agarrado por su amante, que lo masajeó y lamió hasta que estuvo duro, procuró no dejar salir sus gemidos pero la tarea no era sencilla. Se cubrió los ojos cuando Sasuke se puso de pie para sacarse los pantalones y los de él. El colchón cedió cuando el pelinegro volvió a subirse, cubriendo al rubio, metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas._O sea que… ¿Piensas quedarte así?_pequeños besos eran depositados en su boca._No te enojes Dobe…_

_No te hagas el dulce, tu no eres dulce._ se quejó con un mohín.

_Mentiroso, _contradijo sonriendo sobre sus labios._Sólo contigo soy dulce… vamos Naruto…abre tus piernas para mi, ¿Si?_

Uzumaki se sonrojó pero lo hizo, sacudiéndose cuando sintió los húmedos dedos del otro meterse dentro. Apretó su boca cuando su cuerpo se calentó al estar listo para su amante. No podía… realmente no podía empezar a gritar como siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Pero sus sentimientos magnificaban el placer y lo llevaban a un éxtasis explosivo.

Sasuke se puso entre las piernas de su novio, quien se cubría el rostro cuando dejaba de besarlo. Ah, era inevitable que actuara así al punto de mortificar al rubio. No podía ni quería evitar las ganas de poseerlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. No se lo decía a menudo pero amaba a Naruto demasiado y donde sea perdía el control tomándolo donde fuera.

_Ya…ya estoy listo, _le escuchó decir. Suspiró, guiando la punta hasta entrada de su cuerpo, metiéndose un tanto. Fue hasta la boca del otro y dijo:

_Bésame, Dobe._

El Usurakantochi lo asió del rostro y aceptó su lengua mientras lo penetraba. Se introdujo en su apretado interior, que lo sostuvo, acomodando sus caderas para que llegara hasta el punto donde hacia gritar de placer al rubio al rozarlo. Las manos del Uchiha fueron hasta sus glúteos y su boca hasta sus pezones, que mordió y lamió llevando a su Kitsune a un estado embelesamiento por cada cosa que le hacia.

_T-Teme...tus padres...pueden oír, _dijo el rubio cubriéndose la boca para ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. El sudor del apasionado acto se mezclaba con el que brotaba del esfuerzo del Kitsune para no dejar salir su voz.

Sasuke en vez de parar hizo todo lo contrario, aumento el ritmo, tomando el mando a distancia del equipo de música, subiendo el volumen. Beso a su amante, diciéndole a su oído:

_Grita para mi, Dobe. Quiero oírte_

Las manos del rubio apretaron las sabanas mientras se curvaba para recibirlo ante cada embestida. Los gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido de los instrumentos musicales, y a Sasuke le pareció una buena combinación, solo que los jadeos de su novio eran mas hermosos que los de cualquier cantante. Llevó su mano al pene de Naruto, masturbándolo, haciendo que sus gemidos empezaran a ser cada vez más fuertes. Lo besó, queriendo saborear esos jadeos que se mezclaron con los propios. Apoyó su frente en la del rubio, donde sus respiraciones y el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaron.

El Uchiha gritó de pasión cuando el cuerpo del Dobe se tensó al llegar al orgasmo, apretándolo en su interior, terminando en su mano. Sasuke buscó su boca para mordisquearla.

_Ni creas que hemos terminado, _avisó, tocando la punta del miembro de Naruto que entre jadeos volvió a ponerse duro.

El pelinegro comenzó a meterse dentro otra vez, apretando la mandíbula, retrasando el momento de su clímax. Las piernas bronceadas rodearon su cintura y las uñas del rubio se hundieron en sus hombros, restándole gran parte de su autodominio, marcó su pecho, su cuello para después llevar sus manos hasta su nuca para atraerlo y así tomar su boca, asir su lengua y succionarla deliciosamente, haciendo jadear a Sasuke, que en respuesta comenzó a meterse mas fuerte.

Uzumaki buscó el control del aparato de música, subiendo todo el volumen cuando se sintió morir por lo que le estaba haciendo. Quizás el saber que no debería permitirle aquello estando los padres de él en la casa hacía que todo se sintiera tan embriagante. Liberó su voz, no resistiendo contenerse, amarrándose de donde fuera, apretando el aparato que tenia en su mano, siendo inconciente de que lo había roto por la fuerza que usó, solo sintiendo a su amante ingresar dentro suyo, que jadeaba al poseerlo, tocando su pene y dejando marcas de besos por todo su pecho mientras no paraba de penetrarlo una y otra vez.

El Uchiha se sentía al limite, abrazó y mordió la base del cuello de su Dobe mientras dejaba de resistirse al clima del goce, entrando en su amante, mareándose por el placer, borrando todo demás pensamiento y solo importándole aquel que yacía bajo suyo, de prodigarle para que sintiera tanto como le pasaba a él, que su cuerpo lo deseara todo el tiempo y para siempre. Anhelando que lo amase más de lo que ya lo hacia, así como él adoraba al rubio y como siempre lo haría.

Sus gemidos, el ruido de la cama ante cada estocada, los gritos del Kitsune, el sonido que producía su miembro al entrar y salir de ese caliente interior, el nombre de ambos en la boca del otro, los "te quiero" "te deseo" "eres mío", todo eso se perdía entre la música que retumbaba el cuarto, que seguía el ritmo de la pasión y del amor que sentían.

Sasuke terminó en su interior al mismo tiempo que su amante, abrazándolo sin salir de su interior, reteniéndolo bajo suyo.

Cuando recuperaban el aliento, un tímido golpe a la puerta lo trajo muy difícilmente a la realidad cuando ambos estaban ocupados dándose los mimos que se acostumbraban a dar después de hacer el amor.

_Mmm…¿Ototo?_se oyó la voz de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta.

_ ¿Qué quieres? Molestas, vete._ dijo el menor de los Uchiha que estaba demasiado ocupado en acariciar y dejar besos por el cuello de su rubio, que lo abrazaba por su cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo.

_Me llevaré a cenar a nuestros padres, _la voz parecía tener un tono de diversión._procura para la próxima programar la música para que se repita continuamente, nos vemos…procura no agotar mucho a ese novio tuyo._

Por un momento Sasuke miró hacia los números titilantes del equipo. En algún punto el cd había terminado de reproducir, o sea que los que estaban en el piso de abajo habían oído lo último de aquel acto. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. Daba igual, mejor todavía ya que se iban de la casa por unas horas.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ preguntó un adormilado Naruto.

_Nada, _contestó el pelinegro, deseando una vez más a su amante, poniéndose duro otra vez. Sonrió de lado, ya sabia como iba a despertarlo._Oye, Dobe tengo ramen para cenar._

Los ojos celestes se despertaron del todo, mirándolo brillantes.

_ ¿En serio? Entonces qué esperamos´dattebayo, ¡Vamos a…!_

_Todavía no, _dijo Sasuke, poniéndose encima, abriéndole las piernas para meterse dentro, haciéndolo jadear, nublando de placer aquel brillo de esos ojos claros._Primero quiero mi postre, Kitsune, y después te alimentaré._

**.ºoO0*0Ooº.**

Ooookkk, es el fin, por ahora XD

Como especifiqué al principio es mi serie de one shot bajo el titulo de "HOT" las voy a subir a éste mismo, por lo que cada capitulo va a ser autoconclusivo ^_^

Espero que me sigan en esta serie también.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, por favor dejen Reviews, son mi fuente de inspiración porque vienen de ustedes, así les hago llegar la próxima entrega más pronto.

Nos estaremos leyendo.

Ja ne!


	2. Sección de Cs a la Política Pública

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

**Shisho: aquí una vez más el fruto de tu enseñanza**

**; )**

**· ºo*HOT*oº·**

Capitulo 2:

_**Sección de Cs. a la Política Pública**_

"_Ya no necesitas ayudarme, Sai se ofreció._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Naruto."_

Sasuke arrugó el papel entre sus dedos al empuñar su mano. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, las palabras que salían de la boca del anciano ubicado en la parte central del salón ya no le provocaban interés, ni siquiera las escuchaba, los párrafos del tratado en su mesa se desdibujaban. Si bien aún estaba presente allí, en su mente ya se vio con las manos en el cuello del desabrido idiota que pretendía pasar la tarde con su amante.

Con prisas metió sus cuadernos y libros en la mochila, aún cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para que el profesor diera por terminada la clase. Buscó su celular en uno de los bolsillos del morral y lo tomo en mano, prendiéndolo mientras se ponía la correa del bolso en su hombro.

_Oye Uchiha ¿Qué haces?_le preguntó Haruno sentada a su lado. Sakura maldijo, sabia que no debió darle la nota que fue pasando sigilosamente luego de ser deslizada por debajo de la puerta del curso, doblado a la mitad y que rezaba un "Para Uchiha Sasuke" en una de las caras externas, de no sentarse al lado del destinatario lo hubiera leído._La clase aún no termina._

_Debo irme, _contestó escueto el otro poniéndose de pie.

_Espera, Sasu…_no termino de llamarlo pues ya habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes y el pelinegro ya bajaba los escalones del aula con estructura de un reducido anfiteatro, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida, no porque no quisiera molestar a la altamente concurrida clase sino porque debía encontrar a Naruto lo antes posible, le urgía reclamarle una explicaron del por qué canceló los planes que tenían.

Abrió la puerta y la atravesó, estaba por iniciar la llamada cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. En el identificador decía "Itachi". Farfulló una maldición, iba a cortar la llamada cuando se le presentó la idea de que podía tratarse de una urgencia de sus padres. Presionó el botón y se puso el aparato en la oreja mientras caminaba entre el gentío de los pasillos de lugar.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_

__Ototo.__Saludó el mayor que sonaba de buen humor, eso pasaba cuando el novio de éste avisaba que tenia tiempo libre para la hora del almuerzo, pero por la hora debía de estar preparándolo todo para cuando el otro llegase. Como sus padres estaban de viaje, aprovechaba para encontrarse allí, tampoco podía admirarse por ello ya que él hacia lo mismo con Naruto.__Mmm… ¿No estabas en medio de una clase?__ Se le dio por preguntar.

____De estarlo no te habría contestado ¿No?_

__Ototo, no me quiero imaginar la razón por la cual te estás saliendo de las asignaturas antes de tiempo.__

_Itachi, _dijo con tono de advertencia._Hay cosas mas importantes que tengo que hacer, si no me dices qué quieres cortaré._

__Estás de malas, entonces tiene que ver con ese novio tuyo ¿Verdad?__

_Te lo advertí…_

__Espera, está bien. Son tres cosas. Papá llamó dice que están bien y que el lugar esta bien y que mamá está encantada, te mandan saludos.__

_¿Qué es lo segundo?_

__Hoy tienes clases hasta las cuatro ¿O no?__

_Si, _confirmó el menor, Itachi debió rebuscar su horario en el escritorio de su habitación, por eso sabia que a ésas horas tendía que estar en medio de una clase, ni se molestaría en preguntar para qué lo llamaba ahora si supuestamente no le habría podido contestar.

__Bien, si piensas salirte procura entrar por la puerta de atrás con Deidara podríamos…__

_Ahórrate las explicaciones, no me interesa saber los lugares donde lo hacen. Descuida, no llegaré antes de las seis como siempre._

__De acuerdo…por último ¿Desayunaste antes de irte?__

_Si ¿Pero qué tiene que ver…?_

__Ahora entiendo por qué está todo hecho un caos, debiste de haberlo arrinconado por todos lados cuando él intentaba cocinar…__

Sasuke le colgó a su hermano. Si bien era cierto, no era de su incumbencia. Inmediatamente despuésmanteniendo oprimida la tecla numero dos de su móvil, que no tardó en conectar la llamada. Avanzaba mientras impaciente oía el tono, que sonó siente veces antes de que el rubio se le diera por contestar.

__ ¡Teme!_ _se oyó sorprendido al Usurakantochi, que tras una pausa agregó:__¿Qué no tienes clase? Creí que saldrías a las diez y media.__

_Eso es lo de menos, tu no tienes clases, Dobe ¿Por qué tienes el celular en silencio?_

__Ah! Es que estoy en la biblioteca, tardé porque tuve que salir para atenderte´dattebayo.__

Por unos momentos el Uchiha pasó por alto ese dato y fue al punto de la cuestión.

_Naruto ¿Qué es eso de que Sai se ofreció? ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo te ayudaría?_

__Si…pero creí que seria que mejor lo hago con Sai.__

_ ¿Sai es mejor que yo?_Casi vociferó el Uchiha.

__No, es que nosotros estamos en las mismas clases y él no necesita atrasarse en nada para explicarme, en cambio tu si.__

_Lo pones como si me fuera una molestia y no lo es._Repaso mentalmente que una vez le dijo que si le era una molestia cuando en realidad estaba mas que animado con la idea de darle particular al rubio, pero no creí que ahora se rehusara por eso._ Ya había preparado todo, inclusive no dormí por hacerte un resumen de las primeras unidades y ahora me sales con que ya no quieres que te ayude. Tienes que recompensarme el tiempo que dedique en hacerte esos apuntes._

__¿En serio?__decía Uzumaki asombrado para luego agregar apesumbrado.__Lo siento en verdad, si aún los tienes podría leerlos, no te molestes pero prefiero hacerlo en la biblioteca…__

_Lo que vas a hacer es salir de ahí porque nos vamos a mi casa ahora mismo._Ordenó el pelinegro.

__No lo haré, Sai esta aquí, no puedo dejarlo como si nada, aún ahora deberia estar adentro, no hablando contigo.__

_Es tu culpa Dobe, no debiste cancelar. Te recuerdo que primero me lo pediste a mi, de sentir cierta responsabilidad tiene que ser para conmigo no hacia ese estúpido amigo tuyo._

__Si, pero cada vez que vamos a tu casa no me explicas nada, y solo terminamos…__

Sasuke sonrió de lado, podía imaginar el rubor de Uzumaki que provocó el sofoco, impidiendo que terminase lo que estaba por decir.

_¿Terminamos en qué, Kitsune?_

__¡No preguntes Teme, lo sabes!__

_Pero quiero escucharlo, Naruto. Dímelo._

__Si no vas a querer nada…__

_¿Terminamos en mi cama?_Insistió el morocho._ ¿Eso querías decir? ¿Acostado en mi colchón, conmigo entre tus piernas?_ Sasuke obvio el ascensor que tenia una larga fila de espera y optó por las escaleras. El quinto piso parecía muy lejano._Dímelo, ¿Es así?_

__Si, __respondió con tono ronco el rubio.

_Naruto… ¿Te desagrada lo que te hago?_

__ ¡No, claro que no´ttebayo!__

_Entonces ¿Te gusta lo que sientes cuando me muevo dentro?_

__No preguntes eso, Teme… sabes que si me gusta.__

Sasuke ascendió de a dos en esas escaleras con forma de caracol. La voz afectada del Usurakantochi lo estaba excitando rápidamente. Se detuvo en el descanso del trayecto para oír con toda atención la respuesta a lo que estaba por preguntarle.

_Kitsune ¿Por qué te gusta que te posea?_

Una larga pausa antecedió a las palabras de Naruto.

__Porque te amo, Sasuke. Por eso me gusta.__ El pelinegro cerro los ojos. Lo que más quería ahora era encontrarlo y eso era lo que estaba por hacer.__ ¿Sasuke?__

_ ¿Si?_El Uchiha inició nuevamente su ascenso hacia la biblioteca.

__A ti… ¿Qué te gusta…cuando estás conmigo?__

Se mordió el labio interior, debía calmarse o atacaría a Naruto tan pronto lo viese, pero esa conversación no hizo más que mellar esa intención.

_ ¿Que me gusta, Kitsune?_Miró hacia lo alto de la pared del cuarto descanso donde un numero pintado en azul decía "5º Piso". _ ¿Quieres saberlo?_

__ ¿Qué?__

Sasuke se dirigió a una de las entradas laterales de la biblioteca, por donde no lo verían entrar con el celular. Conocía ese lugar a la perfección y ahora eso le sería útil.

__Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?__ Preguntó el rubio.

_Quiero que vengas donde estoy, Naruto, ahora mismo._

__Pero…Sai está…__

_Dobe…me gusta cuando respondes a mis besos, tus manos que acarician mi espalda. Sentir tus muslos a mis costados, cuando te vienes por todo lo que te hago…tantas cosas Naruto, como que fui el primero y que sólo me deseas a mi, la forma en la que me envuelves en tu interior._

__Teme…__La voz de Uzumaki se escuchó afectada.

_Te deseo, Kitsune. Ahora mismo._

__ ¿Dónde estás?__

_Sección de Ciencias a la Política Pública._

El pelinegro sonrió de lado cuando se cortó la llamada. Le hirvió la sangre al saber que él venia hacia ese lugar. Esa sección estaba prácticamente abandonada, era la más lejana del área de estudio y casi nadie venia a buscar textos para la consulta, lo sabia porque ya había cursado la materia y era una de las que todo el alumnado dejaba para el último año de las carreras que requerían esa materia para recibirse, prefiriendo realizarla durante las vacaciones de invierno. Los inmensos y anchos libreros, enfrentados entre si, formaba un corto pasillo de un par de metros de longitud.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se volvió, esperando a que llegara.

Tan pronto el rubio apareció del otro lado y lo vio, se metió entre las dos enormes bibliotecas y se lanzó hacia sus brazos, buscando su boca.

Sasuke abrió la suya para recibir su lengua, llevó sus manos para tocar la piel debajo de la camisa mientras el Usurakantochi no dejaba de besarlo, desabrochándose los botones tras sacarse como sea las zapatillas, jalando de sus pantalones hasta que cayeron al suelo seguidos de las prendas interiores de Naruto que se salió de ese montón de ropa, llevando sus manos al rostro del pelinegro para besarlo lentamente, pegándose mas a su cuerpo.

El Uchiha recorrió las formas del cuerpo del Dobe que él mismo se descubrió para que lo tocara y lo hiciera suyo. La sensación de esa piel, la humedad de sus besos, las manos en su nuca que lo atraían más cerca. Bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas, abarcándolas con sus manos, presionando levemente acercándolo hacia su pelvis, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba, haciendo jadear al ojiceleste.

Uzumaki dejo de besarlo para lamer su mandíbula, bajando a su cuello. Sasuke notó que llevaba dos dedos a la boca y lo detuvo. Éste lo miró y explicó:

_Teme, suelta_ los ojos claros estaban nublados por el deseo. _Voy a prepararme para ti._

Esas palabras inflamaron al Uchiha, que asió la mano, metiendo esos dedos en su boca. Los recorrió en toda su extensión como si se tratase de su pene, cosa que hizo gemir al rubio. Luego de humedecerlos bien dejo de retenerlos. Empujó a Uzumaki contra el librero, levantándolo para que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior ya que su propio miembro latía duro y expectante en sus pantalones. Jadeó al ver el rubor del rubio mientras movía los dedos en su interior.

_Naruto, _jadeó.

_Un…poco más._

El Uchiha llevó sus manos hasta los glúteos del rubio, metiéndose más hasta llegar a la entrada donde Uzumaki ya tenía dos dedos.

_Yo también, _dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro que se introdujo también, haciendo que el Dobe gimiera. Sasuke le dio pequeños besos entre los cuales le mordió los labios.

_Estoy listo, _jadeó el Kitsune.

Ambos sacaron sus dedos. El pelinegro liberó su miembro mientras apretaba a Uzumaki contra la madera de la biblioteca.

_Naruto…no separes tu boca de la mía ¿Entendido?_

El rubio asintió, pegándose a su pecho, rodeando por entero el cuerpo del Uchiha con brazos y piernas.

Ese sitió era silencioso, cualquier charla era acallada al instante, si los descubrían…ese factor era el más emocionante.

Guió la punta de su pene a la entrada del rubio. Se introdujo un tanto, apretando los dientes para evitar que saliera un jadeo de su garganta. Se acercó a la boca del Kitsune, susurrando:

_Bésame, Dobe, así podré entrar más profundo._

Uzumaki buscó su lengua y la saboreó mientras el pelinegro se metía completamente, el gemido que surgió de ambos se entremezcló en la unión de sus bocas.

Sasuke lo retuvo contra el mueble, empezando a moverse mientras el Usurakantochi continuaba besándolo, intentando ahogar sus jadeos.

Naruto tironeó de su camiseta para acariciar la piel de su espalda mientras que con la otra tocaba su miembro.

Recordó la pregunta que le hizo el rubio antes.

¿Que qué le gustaba?

Todo eso que había en su intimidad, lo amaba, sabia que no sentiría aquello con otro que no fuera el Dobe.

Lo penetraba firmemente y cada vez más rápido, el rubio apartaba apenas para intentar respirar pero no podía controlar el volumen de su voz por lo que volvía a buscar su boca.

El Uchiha se intoxicó al hacerse conciente de los sonidos de los gemidos ahogados de su amante, que se oían más claramente cuando interrumpía los besos, también los que se escuchaba cada vez que se hundía en su interior y volvía a salir.

_Naruto…_jadeó, lamiendo la piel de la mandíbula._Te amo, Kitsune._

Uzumaki se arrimó, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

_Yo…también…te amo, _susurró dificultosamente.

Sasuke jaló de la camisa del Dobe hasta liberar los broches, recorrió su pecho, deteniéndose sobre el erecto pezón. Lo metió en su boca lamiéndolo lentamente mientras se introducía más rápido en el rubio que se arqueó y que pensaba que era imposible continuar sin gemir en voz alta. Sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda del Uchiha.

_Más…fuerte…_jadeó Uzumaki.

A Sasuke ya no le importó dónde estaban. Lo sujetó de los glúteos, mordisqueó el pezón al tiempo que lo poseía ferozmente, con el calor distribuyéndose por su cuerpo, haciéndolo sudar, jadeando imparable a esas alturas pero lo más bajo que podía.

El éxtasis llegaba intenso, Naruto le mordió el hombro cuando se vino, mandando al Uchiha directamente al orgasmo, empujando un par de veces más donde lo contenía el rubio antes de derramarse en el interior de su amante.

Ambos se quedaron así, quietos, respirando agitadamente. De forma lenta se salió de ese calor que lo envolvió, haciendo que se pusiera de pie, sosteniéndolo hasta que Uzumaki recuperó la firmeza en sus piernas.

Después de limpiarse mutuamente entre besos y risas, el morocho vistió a su amante.

Naruto lo abrazó, aún sintiendo la languidez que seguía al acto apasionado.

_Oh…tengo que ir con Sai._ dijo el rubio recordando a su amigo.

Sasuke iba a oponerse cuando notó las marcas en el cuello del rubio, perfectamente visibles. De seguro también tenia unas. Sonrió de lado. Si era de esa forma, le parecía perfecto si quería ir a oír lo que el otro tenia para explicarle pero no lo dejaría acercarse al Dobe.

_Está bien, pero también voy._

_De acuerdo dijo el Kitsune animado.

Sasuke le dio un rápido beso.

_Oye Naruto, vendrás a quedarte en mi casa noche ¿Verdad?_

_Pero…_empezó algo inseguro.

_Cocinaré ramen para ti, en recompensa por lo de esta mañana ¿Qué te parece?_

Naruto se ruborizó. No podía creer lo que cedió a hacer durante ese desayuno, pero gano la emoción de probar su comida favorita hecha por Sasuke.

_ ¿Aprendiste?_preguntó el Uzumaki.

_Claro, ¿No me dijiste que eso te gustaría?_

_ ¡No creí que lo hicieras´dattebayo!_

_Entonces está hecho, _terminó con el asunto el Uchiha

No lo diría pero por el Kitsune haría lo que fuera. Sus sentimientos por él eran tan intensos que no le negaría nada, así como sabia que el rubio tampoco lo hacia.

Caminó a su lado, acercándose para sentir el aroma de la piel del cuello antes de rozarlo con la lengua, ganándose una mirada de irritación con un rostro ruborizado.

_Le diré que querías consultar mi horario y por eso tardamos´dattebayo ¿Entendiste, Teme?_

_Si, _contestó Sasuke, sonriendo por dentro.

La mentira era demasiado obvia con sus marcas y la ropa desarreglada, los ojos brillantes de Naruto y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Imposible que no se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Pero sospechaba que esa clase de particular tampoco duraría demasiado. Ya empezaba a desear nuevamente al rubio.

Suspiró tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo que iba en aumento.

Quizás debería considerar hacerle el examen a Naruto.

_**.ºoO0*0Ooº.**_

Me tardé lo sé T^T

Vendrá el tercero más pronto XD

Para que sea más pronto, comenten XD

Gracias por leer!!

Este fic no es pervertido, no, no XDXD solo demuestra lo mucho que Sasu adora a su Kitsune XD

Les gusto? REVIEWANMEN!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!

Ja ne! ;)


End file.
